meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Theory (Stranger Aeons)
Premise A Chaos Wizard vs the Lord of Chaos. Characters * Akre: Angeloid of Chaos * Vervias: A Chaos Wizard and first master of modern magic Part 1 The stranger in dark looked at the blighted land with an expression for from amused. He was no stranger to destruction, he was often amused by fireworks, explosions, simple events of destruction, but not like this. The stranger had short black hair and clear skin. He wore a black leather jacket, pants, and thick boots with spikes aligning them, and a large sword on his back, while the lower half of his face was hidden behind a green scarf. His eyes however were different, their irises were a jade green, the color of light shining through behind such a gen, but what should've been the dark center his eyes were red like embers. He sat there on the rock and looked at the fields and expanse of dead ground, black grass and blackened choked trees. The peasants walked past him, a caravan, walking along the border of the blight, when they saw him on the boulder. To their sight, he was a simple man with short black hair, strangely squinted eyes, and pale skin in a dark set of robes with a green scarf. His eyes were simply jade green, otherwise mundane, save for their unusual color. "Good day sir..." said one of the travelers. He was on horse back "Another pilgrim I take it...?" "Me?" replied the stranger "Oh, no, I'm just a traveler. I'm here pondering these blighted fields." "You had best not get to close, those are 'his' lands. "His...?" "The Wyrm's, that damnable thing, the wizard, may the light damn all of their kind, he summoned it and this is what it did. Not to far from here the royal city is a realm of undead and worse, the king corrupted by that harlot wife of his. His Death Knights stalk the lands for blood sacrifices!" "You need not worry about them..." "So I heard, they say the lot of them have disappeared, maybe there are heroes, maybe other heroes will come and save us..." "Heroes huh..." "You sound like you don't believe me, you would not be the first." "Oh no, not that. I'm just remembering the words of a friend of mine. 'All heroes are people who did not wait for heroes to come save them'..." "Hmmm wise words, I suppose that's why they are heroes." The stranger jumped down and began to walk off. "Good, sir, where are you off to?!" "I'm a traveler, travelers go sightseeing!" he shouted back waving. "What..?" said the peasant, confused, like all of his peers. The stranger made his way across the blighted lands, past skeletons of knights, still in their armor, their steeds, dead peasants, destroyed farmlands, desolation, destruction and it was... "Boring...so damn boring...!" he shouted out loud "Why does Z care for this nonsense, it's all the same, everything's dead, how is that interesting?!" "You're a strange one..." said a whispering voice, yet it was gravely. The stranger simply turned to the dead tree with an annoyed look "Most that come here are knights of the Blood King trying to take my lands, or would-be heroes seeking to slay me, or even rarer, those that desire my knowledge, 'my' power...the result is all the same. Chaos reigns!" "This...this is not chaos...this is all just sameness and everything's dead. That's not Chaos, that's order being mean..." "Oh, you know nothing it seems, this is Chaos, this is the natural order, bent to my will, bent to serve ME!" "I know what that is, and it's hardly 'Chaos', perhaps, if you stretch it, 'chaotic' but I would more call that..'Eldritch'..." "What nonsense is this...?" "Really, you haven't thought about this have you...?" The stranger growled an inhuman growl. "What is Chaos without Order...?" "What...?" "Bored and with nothing to do, the same madness would go on, the 'same', over and over in a dead cycle, it then just 'order' without the interesting parts, and that...that is anathema to 'chaos'." "You make it sound as if 'chaos' is good for the world..." "Isn't it? There has always been a bit of chaos in the world, standing between the order of the world, and the call of the grave, giving 'order' energy, motion to stay out of the cold gripe of death, and failing that bring forth new life, to bring keep the chase going. You call Chaos, destructive, madness, it is, it can be, but Chaos, when you step back from this black and white point of view, Chaos is just Order put into motion. Huh...maybe that's why we are friends...?" "This has been... 'enlightening', but I fear out time together is over." "Oh...?" "Yes...for I hunger..." "What's there to eat out here...?" "LIFE...!" The hooded one's four pale, and rather long gaunt arms, worked in unison to fire a ball of green chaotic fire at the poor stranger. The stranger disappeared in a green explosion and the hooded one cackled and laugh, but then he noticed something. There was no energy, no life heading his way. He turned around and the stranger in black was coming down, floating down as if being carried lovingly by the winds. He extended his hand and the hooded one's cloak was sent flying off by a gush of force. The stranger was a hunched over, almost snake like creature half formed like a man. He was skinny, with two pairs of very long arms, with long fingers that ended in black talons. His eyes were green and his eyeballs red, his face was elongated, and snake like, with natural grin that was for too wide to be a human's. He wore little more than a golden girdled inscribed with runes and magical symbols and a red skirt, tattered, torn and revealing his gaunt, almost skeletal legs. "You are bold, and a spell caster! I had thought you a simple swords man." "Oh, I am more than you can imagine...ticked off is one of them. So do try to entertain me before you go..." "Hah, I thought you strange, now I see you are a fool, do you not know who I am...?" "You are Vervias, First Animancer, the 'Chaos' Wizard, the 'Dread Wyrm'. Do you know who I am...?" "Should I care..?" "Yup, you should." Green flames erupted at the strangers feet, green flames with ruby red and topaz mixed in, flames which rose up and covered his person, but were drawn away to the side, formed into bat like wings of that said same fire. The stranger's body had changed, it was no longer than of a mortal man's. He was a suit of black dark armor, each piece difference, some having the texture of a plant, thorny, spiky, with a monstrous face(s) with eyes but all over his person were symbols, chaotic symbols and runes that burned with the same fire as his wings. Not two pieces of armor shared same theme besides being black and maybe runes. On his back was a great sword, the edge was chipped in places, and parts were rusted, but the flat side sported the faces of men and beasts screaming. "What are you...?" said Vervias, he conjured a sword and a staff for his two pairs of hands. "Wait, no, you're..." "Yup, like 'her', only nothing like her. For you are correct, it is sometimes the place of chaos, to be destruction...and I do so love all facets of my job." "So...you are 'Chaos' then, so be it, I am master of chaos...!" "You really don't like living..." said 'Chaos' as he drew his sword. Part 2 Category:One Shots Category:Stories Category:Some Random Story Category:Angeloids